


Peter Parker

by MasterTLA



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gen, Identity Reveal, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: Peter's friends convince him to take the night off from his Spidey duties and go to a party. He has fun and drinks a lot because he deserves to cut loose every now and then. But then he realizes someone put something in his drink.He calls his hero, Deadpool.





	Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Peter gets drugged but Wade saves him. There's no graphic non-con or anything. 
> 
> I plan on making another part for Wade's POV so stay tuned if you like this one!
> 
> My first official Spideypool! Let me know what you think! 😘
> 
> No beta'd!

Spider-Man has the biggest crush on Deadpool, a.k.a. Wade Wilson. It's so bad that apparently all of the other supers think it's obvious. For someone as good at his job as Deadpool, he sure doesn't recognize when his idol and sometimes punching partner has the hots for him. He's the only one who doesn't seem to realize how much Spider-Man likes him.

What everyone doesn't know, with the exception of three normal (completely human) college students, is that Peter Parker is also madly in love with Deadpool, a.k.a. Wade Wilson. Ned thought it was cute, Gwen thought he could do better, and Mary-Jane decided to give him The Talk- as if she hadn't been there the horribly awkward day Aunt May decided it was time he learn about the birds and the bees. They all cheer him on though, both as Spidey and as Peter. They want him to be happy.

Happy would be Wade. He's sure of it. The merc (who's gone _months_ without killing anyone) is so funny and so strong and just so perfect. It's really not even fair. Peter knows he has some hangups about his skin, particularly the rough view of his face, but honestly? Peter is blessed every time he sees any part of Wade, no matter what it looks like. It's like it doesn't even matter. His personality shines bright enough to cover up anything he may be self-conscious about.

Not that he has anything to be self-conscious about. He may not like his skin but that body? Banging. Literally, Peter wants to bang him.

Which is a lot more crass than he would usually think about it but… Peter has had a little bit to drink.

A _lot_ to drink.

It's his first night off in literal years and his friends have dragged him out to a party to let loose. Loooooose. Par- _tay_.

He may or may not be saying all of this out loud. People are starting to look at him funny.

What? He has to drink a lot because of his Spidey metabolism or else he won't feel anything! He's on a mission! Get drunk, don't put on the suit, have fun. Be a normal drunk college student.

He looks down at his empty cup and yells, before he can stop himself, “This bitch empty!” As he tosses it across the crowded room he tacks on a loud, “Yeet!” That's what normal drunk college students say right? Yeet?

People laugh and clap him on the shoulder as he walks by so he must be nailing it. He needs to find another drink though because he's already starting to feel a little embarrassed about actually yeeting something across the room.

He's glad he let his friends convince him to come party. Even Spidey needs a break sometimes, no matter how much he loves wearing the suit (which he isn't wearing right now- Mary-Jane checked before he was allowed to leave his apartment). He doesn't like taking nights off but just every once in a while it's okay. The only bad thing about it is Wade doesn't know who he is so they can't hang out.

Aw man. Now he's sad. He _definitely_ needs another drink.

Too many drinks later, he's definitely drunk which is good. That was his goal, but something is wrong. Maybe two or three drinks ago his Spidey-sense started acting up, but he couldn't tell what was causing it. No villains, no flying cars or falling buildings. No nasty green smoke. Just his fellow college students partying and getting drunk.

If he wasn't so messed up he would be upset about how long it took him to realize that someone put something in his drink. He'd be upset that he forgot that not all villains wear masks. If only he had his suit he'd kick some serious ass but…

The room is spinning? And he tries to walk outside for some fresh air but trips over his own feet and is plunging to his death when someone grabs his arm to stop his fall. He wants to be grateful but his Spidey-sense is suddenly screaming at him and he knows this is the guy.

”Hey, man,” the guy says, something creepy and dark behind the concern in his eyes. “Need some help?”

Peter quickly yanks his arm free and pushes the guy away. “‘m fine,” he states. He can't go too far before his Spidey-sense alerts him again and that same hand returns to his arm. Whatever this guy slipped in his drink has really slowed down the messages his senses usually send him. Instead of being able to dodge this guy, his Spidey powers are just barely warning him about things that are already happening. This is not good.

”I'm just trying to help. Don't be a bitch about it.”

After the bite that gave him his Spider-Man powers, Peter stopped being scared of bullies. They couldn't hurt him. Even if they landed a punch, it didn't bother him. They would be the ones who came out of it with some jammed fingers and bruised knuckles. Not him. Even when he made a name for himself as a hero and made bigger and stronger enemies… He always stood his ground. He never let the fear get in his way. But right now? Feeling dizzy and not having the comforting knowledge that his Spidey-sense could back him up?

He's scared.

He hasn't been this scared in a long time. Or this alone. He might be drunk off his ass but he remembers saying goodbye to MJ and Gwen so they could help Ned get home.

So he's been drugged, his Spidey-sense is useless right now, and he has no backup.

His fight or flight response kicks in and he rears back and punches the guy in the face. If he doesn't hold back as much of his Spidey strength as he should when fighting a normie then that's definitely the alcohol’s fault. As soon as he's released he bolts for the nearest door, which puts him a bedroom with an adjoining bathroom.

He slams the door shut behind him and locks it with fumbling fingers. He goes to the window to see if he can climb out but his vision swims violently looking at the height and be knows that's a hard no. No no no.

His heart is hammering in his chest, but being alone in the room helps with the fear. He isn't as scared now, but what should he do?

He's definitely not going back out there. He wants to call the police but then they would have to take him home and they'd call Aunt May and she would worry and-

He can't do that to her right now. She's still reeling over his last big Spidey fight which was weeks ago and he's perfectly fine! He can't call Tony for the same reasons. He refuses to bring MJ and Gwen back to this party with drugs going around in drinks. Who can he-

His heart starts hammering for a completely new set of reasons now. Deadpool. He can call Wade. But… He's never met Wade as Peter Parker before. Should he really do it now? Like this?

Someone starts banging on the door and seconds later his Spidey-sense kicks in. Yes. Yes he should really do it now.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and goes into the attached bathroom and locks that door behind him as well. The light is really bright on the white walls and cabinets. He has to squint his eyes not only to focus them but to cut some of that light out. Not that he even really needs to see his phone. It's not his Spidey phone so Wade's number isn't saved in it, but also… He's had it memorized for a long time now. He's always wanted to call just never been brave enough to do it.

It rings three times before the merc answers, voice deep and threatening. _”Who are you and how did you get this number?”_ Peter has never been more relieved in his life.

”Wade, it's me!” he says, slumping down against the wall to slide onto the floor.

The merc scoffs. _”Obviously it's me. I'm right here. But who are you?”_

Peter can't help it. Being drunk makes him giggly. He laughs. He hears Wade make a confused sound across the line. And then Peter can't stop crying. And Wade, who has no idea who he is, tries to soothe him and calm him down and he just cries even more. Because Wade is literally the most beautiful person in all the world and-

Banging on the bathroom store sets his Spidey-sense off and with a gasp he scrabbles as far away from the door as he can.

”It's me Wade! It's Spidey,” he says as soft as his frantic pulse will allow. He's pretty sure the guy outside the door won't hear him over the banging. “I don't have my suit and this guy gave me drugs and called me a bitch! Now he's trying to break down the bathroom door. I wanna leave but my head is spinning around and around and around and I need your help!”

_”Spidey? Is that really you?”_

Peter nods before he realizes that he should probably answer out loud. In his best Spidey voice he says, “Deadpool, no cutting off people's heads!”

_”It is you! You need your ol’ pal Wade to come knock some heads?”_

”Please,” he requests.

Suddenly, there's the sound of someone bamf-king out in the bedroom and the banging on the bathroom door instantly stops. There's the sound of a scuffle before a gentle knock taps against Peter's last line of defense.

”Spidey? It's your friendly neighborhood Deadpool. Are you okay?” They're both quiet for a moment before the merc continues. “I can take out the trash and call you a cab if you want. I know you don't have your suit on in there. I can go.”

Peter absolutely does not want that. He stumbles into the bathroom door before he finally gets it open. In a flash, he's squeezing himself as close to Wade as he possibly can. The smell of gunpowder and leather, maybe a little big of Tex-Mex, instantly soothes every nerve in his body. “Don't leave,” he begs, getting a mouthful of one of the Deadpool suit's many pockets.

Wade's arms wrap around him and Peter can tell they're trembling a little bit. He hid his worry pretty well. “You're not wearing your mask Spidey,” the merc says softly.

”Peter,” he replies, nuzzling into Wade's chest even further. “Out of the mask, I'm Peter.” He pulls back only enough to make sure he can meet the merc’s eyes. “Peter Parker.”


End file.
